People enjoy customizing the environments in which they spend their time. Environment customization can increase the comfort of a person in a particular environment. As an example, workers often like to carefully select the height of their chairs, the tilt of their computer monitors, the volume of their speakers, and any number of different other environmental parameters. As another example, drivers may wish to adjust the position of their seats, the presets of their radio, the addresses saved in their navigation systems, and any number of different environmental parameters. Furthermore, there are countless other environments that people enjoy customizing.
Often times, customizing an environment can take a substantial amount of time and effort. Therefore, some people think it takes too much effort to customize an environment and settle for uncustomized environments, even though they would prefer customized environments. Other people may go through the hassle of customizing an environment, but then feel frustrated if they have to recustomize an environment that has become uncustomized.